


The Gravity Falls Psychiatry Center

by SMITT3N



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Insane Bill Cipher, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMITT3N/pseuds/SMITT3N
Summary: *Ratings are subject to change* Newly graduated Dr. Dipper Pines was elated when he first got the invitation to intern at his great uncle's world renowned Psychiatry Center, but soon discovers that things are not as they seem. As all hell breaks loose in the asylum Dipper finds himself caught in the middle of it all, face to face with all the things that nightmares are made of. Just what is the good doctor hiding in the basement?





	1. A New Beginning

Dipper Pines could barely contain himself as he ascended the steps of the old Gravity Falls Psychiatry Center, or Asylum as some of the more skeptical locals preferred to call it. His big, chocolate brown eyes took in the impressive but otherwise intimidating sight of the building, hidden mostly by the dense surrounding forest. It was hard to get an estimate of the sheer size of it until you were past the front gate. He couldn’t help but gawk awkwardly at the large, red lettering over the massive front door “Gravity Falls Psychiatry Center” underneath was the engraving “Mental Mysteries Demystified”.

He shivered slightly as a strong gust of wind blew right through his thin frame, whistling through the nooks and crevices of the old building; his newly donned doctor’s coat flapped violently behind him. The suitcase he’d brought trailed on the steps, hitting every single stair on his way up and making him wish he had the upper body strength to just haul it over his shoulder. Tucked neatly under his arm was his briefcase, containing all the patient files his great uncle Doctor Stanford Pines had given him just prior to his graduation.

Dipper couldn’t have been more proud to be the great nephew of one the most critically acclaimed greatest mind to have ever have lived. Doctor Stanford Pines, or “Ford” as he insisted his family call him, was a renowned, acclaimed, well respected psychiatrist and a prodigy in his field. Over the course of his life he’d received everything from grants, awards, nominations, publications, and interviews to completing 11 other PhDs including ones in physics, mechanics, mathematics, and medicine. He’d built his life and establishment from the ground up, having come from a more modest lifestyle being the son of a pawn shop owner and a pathological liar turned phone psychic, as well as the additional effects of having been born with the abnormality of having six fingers on each hand. Ford had had a rough start in life and Dipper couldn’t help but admire him for everything he’d accomplished.

Following his graduation with a doctorate in psychology and a specialization in helping patients with mental psychosis his great uncle had graciously offered him a fully paid internship at his institution until Dipper could start his own clinic and practice. 

Dipper couldn’t have said yes fast enough.

Feeling another oncoming gust of wind Dipper hurried his things to the front door. Brushing his new coat off he gave himself a once-over before knocking tentatively, he waited a few minutes, unsure if he’d been heard or not. He knocked again, this time hearing something shuffling from the other side of the door, then a pause and suddenly the shuffling was gone replaced by a flurry of thuds that rapidly grew louder. Dipper held his breath as the door swung wide, nearly taking his nose off, to reveal the smiling, chipper face of his twin sister Mabel.

“DIPPER!” she shouted as she leapt into his arms, his briefcase dropping to the ground, scattering papers everywhere, “Great uncle Ford! Dipper’s here!”

“Yes, yes I see that,” came the gruff but warm response from behind her. Dipper peeked up from his sister’s bone crushing hug to see his great uncle smiling at them from the guardrails of one of the upper levels of the building. 

The entryway of the institution was vast and left Dipper in awe of just how massive it was. The ceiling was wood, high and decorated with lights and a chandelier, there was even a reception and a waiting area a little farther in, and a staircase that led to all four floors. Dipper thought vaguely that it looked to be more a lavish hotel, or a mansion, than a psychiatry clinic; yet, despite it’s grandeur, it still managed to feel warm and welcoming. 

“Mabel what are you doing here?” he asked, the air slowly being squeezed from his lungs.

“I started volunteering here so that I could bring bedazzle-y wonderment to all! Also, I need at least 500 credit hours of volunteer work to get a nursing position in this one hospital I've wanted to go to, you know, to find a cute ailing husband that I could nurse back to health, and keep an eye on my little bro-bro of course!” Mabel was spitting out words a mile a minute, Dipper managing to catch most of what she said. 

After another quick squeeze Mabel released him. “So how’s my super successful, doctor brother?” she teased as she elbowed him, “Are you going to introduce me to all your successful, rich, handsome, doctor friends?”

“Don’t tease him, you know the kid doesn’t have any friends,” came a gravelly voice and Dipper felt his hair being mussed from a large and calloused hand. “How ya been kid?” their other great uncle, Ford’s twin brother Stanley, or “Grunkle Stan” as they called him, asked.

“I’m great!” Dipper piped back, “I can’t wait to get started!”

“That’s the spirit!” Ford said as he defended the staircase, “I was just about to go into my office. Why don’t you have your sister take you to your room and then you can meet me there?”

“Ok,” Dipper said excitedly as he started to scoop up the fallen files, aligning them against the floor before returning them to his briefcase. 

Mabel, getting impatient at Dipper’s meticulousness with the files, scooped up a quick armful and shoved them into Dipper’s arms before grabbing his suitcase and dashing up the stairs with it.

“Mabel wait I need those!” Dipper called as he scrambled to collect any remaining papers catch up with his sister. He tripped several times on the way up the stairs, a couple times landing painfully hard on his knees and elbows. He could hear Ford yelling up at him to be careful but he was too anxious to lose his stuff, and Mabel in such a large, unfamiliar space to bother to slow down. 

“Catch me bro-bro!”

He saw Mabel exit the stairs on the third level and had just rounded the corner in pursuit when he felt something crash into his chest, sending him sprawling to the floor and scattering all of his files for the second time.

Taking a moment to appreciate just how hard he fell. He felt something move under him, lifting himself up slowly he saw a young kid in a black patient’s smock, small, bordering malnourished, with black hair and light hazel eyes tearing up at him from underneath.

Mortified that’d he’d just ran into, and subsequently crushed a kid with his body Dipper clambered hastily off of him, extending his hand to lift him up. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going are you alright?” Dipper’s anxiety making his voice come out fast and high pitched.

The kid said nothing, but took his hand as Dipper helped him to his feet.

“I really am sorry, I’m new here and I don’t know my way around,” Dipper continued simultaneously caught between hoping to soothe the situation with apologies and to remove himself from it entirely, “have you seen my twin sister Mabel come by here, it would have been just before I ran into you?” He gathered the papers once again into his arms.

The kid gave him a wide-eyed stare, almost on the verge of spacing out before he swiftly nodded, pointing down one of the corridors with several rooms lining the sides.

“Thank you,” Dipper said as he walked swiftly in the direction the kid was pointing, “sorry again!”

The kid waited until Dipper had disappeared around another corridor before a cool expression washed over his features. Pulling out a paper from his back pocket he looked at the name “Doctor Mason Pines” printed neatly on the top left hand corner, underneath was a picture of the young doctor. His wavy, disheveled bangs peeked out from under a blue pine tree logo ball cap; his smile was bright and cheery despite the heavy bags hanging under his eyes. On the right side of the paper, in fancier script were the words “Primary Institution for Neurological Education” as well as the same blue and white pine logo.

Folding the paper and slipping it back into the pocket of his white patient’s smock the boy made his way downstairs. It was almost too easy to slip past the gruff, oblivious old man watching television in the lounge, down one of the more darkly lit corridors that led past Dr Stanford Pines’ Office where he could be heard furiously scribbling away at his notes, through a hidden latch under a rug, and into the dank and dark asylum basement.

The walls were concrete and cold, sucking the warmth from the boy’s stick-like body as he walked confidently through the large, tunnel-like hallway, his bare feet making the smallest patter on the stone floor. Maneuvering his way expertly though dusty old wheelchairs and the occasional debris he moved past the windows of a gigantic laboratory, filled with equipment both new and old, the stench from the remaining beakers with fluid, antiseptics, and alcohol with the occasional preserved body part crinkled his nose.

A large, well worn tread in the floor marked his path, the only part of the basement not caked in a healthy layer of dust. A little farther along he spotted the confinement cells with their thick, metal, reenforced doors.

He paid no mind to the cells as he passed through, despite the occasional noises from the occupants. A scratching sound, a loud bang, all of it was background noise to him as he prodded along. Finally he stopped at the last door. The deadbolt and latch set firmly in place with a door chain and several other more complicated looking locks holding it secure, a golden light glimmered out from the slot meant for food trays.

The boy stepped closer. Dropping to his knees he pulled out the paper from his back pocket. He unfolded and laid it out like an offering on the floor in front of the small gap. Taking a moment to bow his head he waited a moment before standing. Hurriedly, he scampered back down the hallway, past the noises from the cells, the abandoned laboratory, and back up the staircase and through the latch, making sure to place the rug just the way he’d found it. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood as he caught the faintest sound of high pitched cackling echoing from beneath his feet.


	2. Dr. Stanford Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Stanford Pines meets with Dipper and discusses the opportunity for Dipper to inherit the Psychiatry Center.

Dipper took a moment to catch his breath; after a few minutes of panicked wandering he’d finally found his sister in one of the rooms. A twin bed and a nightstand were set against the right side, and on the other was a small desk and a wardrobe with a full length mirror. Outside the almost too large window lay a restless sea of trees and wilderness, the fall colors creating a stunning view.

“Pfft, about time you caught up,” she mocked as she bounced up and down on his bed. “Isn’t this place awesome? My room is right next door, we can have sleepovers!” Her bouncing quickened as she got more and more excited.

Setting his suitcase on his new desk Dipper started to unpack.

“Mabel, you know I’m here to work right? I won’t have a lot of time for fun.” Dipper reasoned.

“Dipper, there’s always time for fun,” Mabel said, blowing raspberries in her cheeks. “You just like being a stick in the mud.”

“Am not,” Dipper said as he tossed one of his socks towards his sister’s face, missing as it fell short of it’s target.

“Are too,” she countered as she grabbed the sock, throwing it and nailing him right between the eyes. “It’s a good thing that I'm here, with just you around all your poor patients would die of boredom.”

“Yeah, uh-huh, sure,” Dipper rolled his eyes as he peeled the sock off his face, “well you could give them a shot of your Mabel juice and beat me to the punch.”

“Hey! Mable juice is the stuff of dreams, hopes, and children’s wishes.”

“Did you tell that to Grunkle Stan after the first time he tried it and almost went into Cardiac Arrest?” Dipper quipped.

“Mabel Juice Incorporated accepts no liabilities for the old and the feeble.”

From three stories down Dipper could have sworn he heard the echo of his Grunkle yelling, “Say that to my face you little punk! I’ll show you old and feeble.”

“So... how’s the nursing program coming along?” Dipper inquired as he started to put away his clothes. The inside of the wardrobe being surprisingly more spacious than it’d appeared.

“It’s great! I’ve already earned my first star for volunteering with special needs kids,” Mabel said proudly tugging at the breast of her uniform where a large golden star had been stitched.

“Wow that’s great! I’ve heard those are really hard to get from just volunteer work,” Dipper said as he finished putting away his belongings, leaving his briefcase on the desk. 

It was truly good to hear that Mabel was doing well. He hadn’t seen much of her lately, mostly because he poured himself into his degree and was never much of a socialite, preferring the nonjudgemental comfort of books rather than people. Mabel, on the other hand, seemed to endlessly attract people like a magnet, even going as far as making a new pen-pal with the pizza guy. Sure they’d had a few classes together here and there, their degree’s sharing a lot of similar courses and electives, and whenever the opportunity arose they would eat lunch together; it just seemed like there was never enough time in the day for them to really take a moment and appreciate each other’s company.

Not that they’d have anymore time now, since Dipper would be studying diligently under Ford and Mabel would need the time to complete her credit hours to have her shot at her dream clinic. Still, the fact that they were somehow still in the same vicinity, together even after college gave Dipper some reassurance that they’d never truly drift too far apart.

“Well, I better not keep great uncle Ford waiting.” Dipper grabbed his suitcase.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Mabel said as she hopped off the bed to follow him out.

Mabel followed Dipper back down to the first floor, excusing herself to the lounge where their Grunkle Stan still sat, completely engrossed in an old black and television set featuring an episode of Ducktective. Dipper continued down one of the dimmer lit hallways lined with shelves upon shelves of books and even a couple of cushion lined chairs. Resisting the urge to peruse the shelves, he stopped in front of a large wooden door, elegantly designed with a gold plaque, “Dr. Stanford Pines” engraved in the shine.

Dipper knocked politely. 

“Come in,” his great uncle said expectantly.

Opening the door dipper peered inside the office, taking in even larger and more impressive shelves of books packed with thick tombs, scrolls, and antiques, cabinets filled to the brim with files and papers, maps, charts and diagrams rolled neatly off to the side. Dozens of awards and deeds of recognition hung proudly over the large, paper and pen cluttered desk, the only seemingly disorganized point in the whole room. 

Ford was perched in a high-backed black leather chair, his eyes regarding Dipper fondly behind his thick wire glasses.

“Dipper my boy, thank you for coming!” he said smiling. “To think you’ve already earned your first doctorate at only twenty-four years old, not many could boast anything close to that remarkable!”

“Th-thank you great uncle Ford for the chance to work with you!” Dipper stammered, his mind blank from the flattery received and the chance to start working with his idol, “It’s an honor! I mean so many people would kill for this opportunity!”

“Yes-yes,” Ford waved it off, “but it’s not as though any of those corporate sellouts is worth one second of my time.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked curiously.

“Oh Dipper,” he grumbled exasperatedly, “large corporate companies have been buying out smaller practices, paying off good doctors to shell out false diagnostics and ineffective treatments. All to fatten their wallets. These days, medicine and health are very much profit organizations, and most of them are more keen on treating symptoms indefinitely than finding cures.” He sighed, “There’s not much profit in a doctor having a healthy patient, but plenty in having an ailing one.”

“You mean doctors have been keeping people sick? Just to make money?” Dipper said, aghast.

“Yes, I’ve seen it happen, even to a few good colleagues of mine,” Ford said dejectedly, “good doctors who only want to help, who are trying to make the world a better place, who’s patients trust them and depend on them, brought to their knees. They’re bought out of their own practices and put on company leashes, and even if they speak out, their masters usually have enough money to get them completely discredited and thrown out of their own field.” He grit his teeth.

“That’s so horrible.”

“It is, it makes a mockery of our entire practice and abuses our patients trust; which is why your presence here is of the utmost importance,” Ford said reverently before continuing, “I need someone to take over. I’m an old man now and I can’t plan on being around forever. That’s why I asked you to come.”

He paused again, turning his face to study Dipper’s, “I want to offer you the opportunity to become my apprentice, to study under me for a few years and eventually take over my entire practice when I’m no longer fit to run it. I can’t trust anyone else to do it, they’d just sell my entire life’s work for a fat check and all I’ve accomplished will have been for nothing. I need someone dependable, someone who’d never let me down,” Ford stood, making his way around the desk to lay a hand on his’s shoulder, “and, frankly, I’d like to keep it in the family.”

Dipper’s heart was dumbstruck for a moment, an inexplicable excitement welling up from his soul. “Great uncle Ford I would be more than honored to be your apprentice! I mean it’s such an amazing honor! I can’t believe this is happening,” Dipper babbled on the verge of hyperventilation. He clutched at his chest for good measure.

“Wonderful my boy!” Ford’s said, his smile just as bright. “Now go eat dinner with your sister. We’ll get started first thing in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading please let me know with a comment so I can continue this work. Criticisms, praise, and questions are all welcome, though not all questions are guaranteed an answer. I intend for this work to be rather graphic so if you have a past traumas or triggers I would direct you away from reading it. It'll be a slow burn for a bit but I have big plans for this!
> 
> Love you lovely readers,  
> SMITT3N


End file.
